hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enzo Ferrari
Description The Enzo Ferrari is a 12 cylinder mid-engine berlinetta sports car named after the company's founder, Enzo Ferrari. It was built in 2002 using Formula One technology, such as a carbon-fibre body, F1-style electrohydraulic shift transmission, and carbon fibre-reinforced silicon carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite disc brakes. Also used are technologies not allowed in F1 such as active aerodynamics and traction control. After a downforce of 7600 N (1700 lbf) is reached at 300 km/h (186 mph) the rear wing is actuated by computer to maintain that downforce. The Enzo's F140 B V12 engine was the first of a new generation for Ferrari. It is based on the design of the V8 found in Maserati's Quattroporte. The Enzo's engine displaces 5998 cc (366 in³) and produces 651 hp (485 kW) at 7800 rpm and 657 N·m (485 lb·ft) at 5500 rpm. The redline is 8,200 rpm. The Enzo can accelerate to 60 mph (97 km/h) in 3.14 seconds and can reach 100 mph (160 km/h) in 6.6 seconds. The ¼ mile (~400 m) time is about 11.2 at 136 mph (219 km/h), on skidpad it has reached 1.05''g'' and the top speed has been recorded to be as high as 355 kilometres per hour (221 mph). It is rated at 7 miles per US gallon (34 L/100 km) in the city, 12 miles per US gallon (20 L/100 km) on the highway and 8 miles per US gallon (29 L/100 km) combined. The Enzo was designed by Ken Okuyama, the Japanese former Pininfarina head designer, and initially announced at the 2002 Paris Motor Show with a limited production run of 349 and at US $659,330 (~€624,000). The company sent invitations to existing customers, specifically, those who had previously bought the F40 and F50. All 349 cars were sold in this way before production began. Later, after numerous requests, Ferrari decided to build 50 more Enzos, bringing the total to 399. Before being unveiled at the Paris Motor show, the Enzo (that was used in the show) was flown from Italy to the U.S. to be filmed in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. It was driven on a beach by actress Demi Moore. After filming was complete, the Enzo was flown to France to be in the Motor Show. In 2004, a 400th Enzo was built and donated to the Vatican for charity, which was later sold at a Sotheby's auction for $1.1 million (€1.0 million). Versions The Enzo Ferrari has come out in the following versions: Speed Machines card From the back of Speed Machines card: Engine: 6.0L V12 Horsepower: 660 hp Top speed: 363 km/h mph Acceleration 0-60mph (0- 97km/h): 3.14 seconds 0-100mph (0-160 km/h): 6.6 seconds Gallery Enzo_SpeedMachines_RF_thomas.jpg EnzoSpeedMachines_LR_thomas.jpg Enzo-1.jpg enzo 2.JPG enzo3.JPG A65.jpg A67.jpg A66.jpg IMG_20121121_185757.jpg IMG_20130125_181028.jpg Aasddx.jpg Asdl (2).jpg Enzo Ferrari side.jpg|Enzo Ferrari side view Enzo Ferrari rear.jpg|Enzo Ferrari rear view Enzo Ferrari front.jpg|Enzo Ferrari front view IMG_20140302_213346.jpg|2014 FERRARI 5-PACK ENZO FERRARI PA161020.JPG|Enzo Ferrari by Martin Benitez PA161023.JPG|Enzo Ferrari by Martin Benitez PA161024.JPG|Enzo Ferrari by Martin Benitez 41...JPG|2008 Packaged 1484.JPG|2011 1593.JPG|2011 1940.JPG|2013 FerrariEnzoDesconocido_China_00.JPG|Ferrari Test Trax Playset FerrariEnzoDesconocido 02.JPG|Ferrari Test Trax Playset sm enzo.jpg|Enzo Ferrari Speed Machines Enzo Ferrari (FAO Schwarz).JPG|Enzo Ferrari Hot Wheels 100% FAO Schwartz Edition 2007 enzo.jpg|Enzo Ferrari - Ferrari Racer Enzo Ferrari - Super T-Hunt & Ferrari Racer.jpg|Enzo Ferrari - Super T-Hunt & Ferrari Racer Enzo (2).JPG|Enzo Ferrari T-Hunt Oil can enzo.jpeg|Oil can Enzo File:28832395_1639266019519876_1749674031_n.jpg|interior Black & Black with Red Seats ENZO FERRARI 001.jpg Enzo Ferrari Super Treasure Hunt tire variant.jpg 194.jpg IMG 20191012 013554.jpg|2007 Treasure Hunt Enzo Ferrari by Jairzinh0 MX088.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX089.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX090.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX091.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX092.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX093.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX094.jpg|'Angkaselatan' MX095.jpg|'Angkaselatan' 2312.JPG|2008 See also *'Tooned Enzo Ferrari Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2003 First Editions Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:Ferrari Cars Category:Mark Jones Designs Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Speed Machines Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Italian Cars Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:Discontinued Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Team: Exotics Category:HW Showroom All Stars Series Category:All Stars Category:Ferrari 5-Pack Category:Night Burnerz Category:Truckin' Transporters Category:2000s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Enzo Cars Category:Mid-Engine Cars Category:Sports cars Category:1:64 Category:Coupes